Drama
by actress65
Summary: Kylie Shay's life is hard enough. She's a normal girl going into the tenth grade and if that isn't difficult enough her ex-best friend (Percy Harris) asked her if she'd help him with an audition. I suck at summaries...sorry, but i really hope you enjoy! :)
1. I Tutor an Unlikely Person

7

I Tutor an Unlikely Person

Beep! Beep! Beep! Went my alarm signaling the first day of the tenth grade." Stupid alarm." I muttered as I turned it off.

I stared at my ceiling, should I get out of bed or should I not? My bed was seeming a lot softer than usual and my pillow called," Kylie you know you want to go back to sleep." I rubbed my eyes and crawled out of bed, my in appeared in the doorway," I was just making sure you were awake." And just like that she was gone.

After that I went through my morning routine. First, I got dressed. Second I made some coffee and ate. Third I relax until I have to go out to the bus. Riding the bus was a win and lose situation. It was a win because I saw my two best friends Sam and Arlene. It was a lose because I had to talk to my ex-best friend Percy Harris.

Percy was lightly taller than me, he's in the same grade as me, brown eyes (that most of the girls in school thought were drop-dead-gorgeous), messy black hair that was never styled, and he uses girls to get passing grades in school.

Yeah that last description of him was the reason that we aren't friends, that and he started acting like he was so much cooler than me. I knocked on my mom's door to tell her that I was leaving then I headed outside.

Sure enough Percy was standing there with his IPOD out ad ear buds in. Maybe I could get through one morning without having to talk to him. Just my luck that he asks," How was your summer Shay?" Now he always refers to me by my last name, Shay," It was great; I didn't have to talk to you." Percy smirked," That's cold." I rolled my eyes.

Thank goodness the bus showed up, I sat in a seat with Sam, he'd been in Australia all summer," Hey Sam!" He smiled, "Hey Kylie."" So Sam how was Australia?" He started talking his Australian accent," It was top notch but it could be improved by some friends." I smiled," It's good to see you too."

We examined our schedules and it turns out that we have two periods together (not including lunch.) That made me happy.

Sam has bright red hair, green eyes, such a fun personality, loves theatre (like me), and always manages to make me laugh. Arlene has almost white blond hair, she's a natural blond, and she has a deep purple streak in it, icy blue eyes, her mood ca change rapidly, and she has an obsession with bright colors.

We got to school and guess who was in my first period? Percy. When the teacher, Ms. Mary-Ann came in she said with a fake smile," Alright class stand at the front of the classroom and I'll give you your seats that you'll have _all_ year."

Sam sat next to me in the chart and when Ms. Mary-Ann told Percy where he was going to sit, it's just my luck that he had to sit right behind me. I knew from when I first saw Ms. Mary-Ann that she hated kids and that asking her to move Percy wouldn't do squat.

Sam mouthed to me," I'm so sorry." I shot him a look _911!_ Then she said," Now for an interesting activity you have to partner up with the person behind you," I groaned quietly and let my head thud the desk," then, you will have to complete a small worksheet." She handed them out and I unhappily turned around.

Percy's hair hung lazily and some girls shot me jealous looks," Okay Percy let's get this straight, I don't like you and you don't like me-"" Who said I don't like you." I rolled my eyes, _lamest flirt ever_. "Let's just get these questions over with." The questions were so stupid they were like, "What's his/her favorite color?" and," What would he/she like to be when they grow up?"

"Shay isn't your favorite color dark blue?" he asked I nodded," Yeah and if I'm not mistaken yours green." That one was easy, we went on and couldn't help but feel all of the stars we were getting," So Shay, what would you like to be when you grow up?" he asked me and I replied," An actress." He raised an eyebrow," Since when?"" That wasn't part of the work sheet." Percy shrugged and I asked him," I don't really know, I like to take life as it comes at me. I like surprises."

I really didn't like how he looked at me when he said that. I simply put a question mark next to that question and the class was done.

Arlene sat by me at lunch and looked around nervously, "Do you see Sam?" I shook my head and Arlene crossed her arms," Do you swear on your life that you won't tell anyone this secret, unless I give you my permission?"" Yes Arlene, I swear." She whispered into my ear," I like Sam." _Oh snap! She just dropped a bomb!_ Sam walked over," So, which movie are we watching on Friday?"

Arlene, Sam, and I have this thing we do every Friday night. We always get together and watch a movie after that Sam goes home and I spend the night with Arlene. Arlene smiled," Wait a second; guess what I was just asked last period?" I looked at Sam and we shrugged," I don't know what?"" I got asked to co-direct the school play that they're doing. We're going to be doing Phantom of the Opera!" I grinned," Well I guess that's the movie we're watching."

When I got home I saw something slip out of my pocket,

Meet me at the fountain in the park.

-Percy

For the next thirty minutes I mulled over this in my mind, _should I go or not? If I do go what does he want…_ I eventually told myself that I'll go but if anybody asks I'll deny ever doing anything that has to do with Percy.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled it up, and sure enough he was there casually leaning on the fountain, I pretended to be reading a sign," So you showed up Shay." Scowling I replied, "Now why would I come to see you?" Percy frowned and crossed his arms," You always did thought you were all that."

_Okay, now that was offending,_" Well Mr. High and Mighty, at least I didn't have to use guys to pass the ninth grade!" I turned and started walking away regretting coming there, Percy grabbed my arm," I'm sorry, I need to ask you something." I pulled my arm away and frowned," It better be good."

Percy absent-mindedly ran fingers through his messy hair, "It's my dad, and he told me that if I don't make it then he won't let me see my friends." He pointed to me," That's where you come in; I wanted to ask if you could help me. I've heard you sing you're pretty good, that and you're kind of the only person I could turn to."

_Hm… Percy was asking me for help, he must really want to see his friends. And was that a compliment?_" Okay I'll help you, but this one time. Tomorrow I'll loan you the DVD of the movie Phantom of the Opera. Tell me the song you want to sing on Wednesday, and then we'll start practicing. Auditions are two weeks from now so you'll have work hard."

Percy's eyes had glazed over," Geez, you're serious about this kind of stuff." I rolled my eyes," Gee what gave it away?"

With that I walked away leaving Percy wondering if he made the right decision. I was wondering the same thing.


	2. Practice Starts

Practice Begins

"You're nuts! What were you thinking?!" yelled Arlene over the phone and I replied rolling my eyes," Don't you think you're over exaggerating?" she said just a tad quieter," No, I don't think I'm over exaggerating. A day ago you refused to have anything to do with Percy! Now you're helping him practice!" Sam called and I put him on too.

"Sam, tell Kylie she's crazy." She told Sam and he asked, "Why?" I explained what had happened earlier and he laughed darkly," _You. Are. Screwed." _"Thanks for the support." I replied to hi sarcastically, and I could imagine him smirking," Hey, I speak what's on my mind." "Kylie, the tacos are ready!" yelled my mom and I quickly told them," Got to go, it's taco night!"

The next morning I gave it to Percy and he just slipped it into his backpack and for once he didn't say anything. I looked at him cautiously, Percy was never quiet. Was that a bruise on his neck? He saw me looking and pulled up his jacket. Something was up with him, that he didn't want anyone to know.

At lunch walked over to me and told me," After I watch the movie I'll leave it on your steps with a note on which song I want to sing. Then we can figure out where we're going to practice." I saw all the pairs of eyes that were watching us," Uh… you couldn't tell me this at the bus stop?" Percy shrugged and walked away and I saw Arlene looking at him like he was rotting fish.

After school at around five I heard the doorbell ring and I went downstairs to check who it was and no one was there. I glanced down; the DVD was there with a note on it,

I thought the Mirror would be good, it's not too long and I thought it would be a good duet.

-Percy

_ Wait a second! Who said we were going to be doing a duet?! _ I asked myself and I angrily pushed the DVD back onto the shelf, Arlene called," Did he bring back the movie, because if he didn't there is going to be a dead boy tonight?!" I laughed," Yeah he returned it; apparently we're doing a duet." Arlene sighed and replied," Whatever just remember; I warned you about that boy."

Almost a second after she hung up the phone rang, "Hello?"" Is this Kylie?" asked Percy and I told him," Yeah, how'd you get my number?"" I still had it written down," then he (thankfully) switched subjects," so I was thinking we could practice at my house. My dad isn't going to be home so we won't have to worry about that and I don't want to sound like a dying walrus out in public."

I tried to think of a different response other than," What! No! In your dreams pretty boy!" I sighed and told him," Sure, is tomorrow good for you?"" Yup, I only have swimming practice on Saturdays." I hung up then and pushed the thought of telling Arlene about this, she'd go straight to Percy and smack him in the face if I told her about this.

At dinner I thought of a way to ask mom if I could go to his house without mentioning Percy's name. See my mom is still gaga over Percy and if I mention his name she starts asking question about him that I don't want to answer or don't know. It's just easier if I don't bring him up.

"So mom a friend of mine asked if I could over to their house tomorrow, can I go?" Mom with her hair always in a tight bun and perfect posture replied raising an eye brow," What's their name?"" I call them P."" Why? Do they have to pee a lot?" Uh-oh, I hadn't thought of that one," Uh…no mom they do not have to pee a lot. That's just their initials." She sighed," Alright, but you know my rules be back by dinner."

That was easier than I thought.

When school was over the next day we got off and I crossed my arms," Lead the way." He frowned," What you don't remember where I live." I bit my lip," Honestly the last few years I've managed to forget." Percy shrugged as if saying, "Fair enough."

We walked almost to the end of the four houses on my street and Percy said fake enthusiasm," Welcome to my prison-oops I meant house." As soon as he opened the door the smell of alcohol and cigarettes hit me like a wall.

The smell was probably the best thing about it though. It looked like a bar had sent all of its garbage into the house, because,

There were loads of empty beer bottles and

There was unknown foods in some odd places

I hadn't looked where I was walking and I tripped on a beer bottle and in the middle of falling I managed to knock over a chair, Percy helped me up," Sorry-" I was cut off by some crashing upstairs before I knew what was happening Percy shoved me into a closet and whispered urgently," Stay here and don't make a sound!" He shut the door but I could still see somewhat through a small crack.

A beefy man stumbled down the stairs and I knew he was the one who made all the mess, he looked mid-forties, was super scary back in his hay day but could still beat up anyone without breaking a sweat, needed to shave badly, and reeked of beer.

"What the hell is going on?!" he roared at Percy, Percy replied," I accidentally tripped and knocked down the chair." Before I could have blinked the ma had his fingers around Percy throat," Don't mess with my stuff boy!" Percy was now gasping for air and the man let go, Percy feel on the ground clutching his throat," I'm going to the bar, you know your punishment if you leave the house!" With that the man stumbled out of the room and Percy uneasily stood up.

That whole time I had my hand over my mouth to make sure I wouldn't scream. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Percy muttered opening the closet and he was standing up at his full height," Why are apologizing?!" His face was cold as ice," It's fine-"" Percy don't you dare say that! He was choking you!" I don't know why but I had tears in my eyes.

Suddenly a feeling washed over me, it made sense why he'd changed like that. I was ashamed of how I acted to him all these years," I'm sorry of how I've aced all stuck up…" I couldn't meet his eyes so I stared at my feet, Percy spoke quietly," I would've acted the same way." He gently lifted my chin so I'd look at him," Look can I ask you one more favor?" I nodded slowly and he continued," Please don't tell anyone, I've survived this since I was eleven I can deal with a couple more years."

I nodded slowly and Percy started to lightly laugh," Well this has been an interesting turn of events." Yes it has.


	3. I Get Some Unsettling News

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated, I've been working on like three other stories and one of them should be up in a couple days. Enjoy the story! :D

I Get Some Unsettling News

Over the next few days Percy became really good, he could hit every note, when I said bye to him on the last day of practice I told him," You're doing great Percy, you're going to land a speaking role." He shrugged," It's only because I have a great teacher." I turned to hide my blush- wait-wait-wait! Why the heck am I blushing?! I rolled my eyes when I turned around," Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

When I got home I went over my confusing feelings for Percy, on one hand he was super annoying and arrogant, on the other hand he was sweet, nice (when he wants to be), and over the past few days I saw a glimpse of the old Percy…

I shook my head and pulled out my IPOD and the song "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran. Then I pulled on my pj's, and hopped into bed.

The next day at the audition we had to wait our turn until it was our turn and as the minutes passed I got more and more nervous. Percy reached over and held my hand whispered, "You're going to do great." I nodded and felt really aware that we were holding hands, and then Arlene came out. I quickly pulled my hand away from Percy's and hoped that she didn't see it. "Kylie, and Percy it's your turn."

We got in and my legs were jelly, I uneasily got onto the stage. I think it's ironic, I'm not afraid of the actual performance, but the auditions are killers.

After we were done singing the person who was the director, Caleb Quinn an eleventh grader, smiled," You two can go, you will have your results on Friday." When we exited the auditorium I sighed," Gosh I was horrible." Percy snorted," Did you hear me?" I burst out laughing," Are we seriously arguing about who was worse?" A grin spread across Percy's face," I think we are."

On the bus Percy went to go sit with his friends and Arlene sat with me, she was quiet and that's not good. Arlene is never quiet," Arlene what's wrong?" I asked and she said quietly but fiercely," What was that hand holding back there?" I sighed in frustration," Arlene you aren't my mother." She eyed me angrily," You're falling for Percy ad you're going to get your heart broken."

I realized it was my stop and I saw that at least half of the bus was looking at me," Whatever." I said as I stormed off the bus. I didn't even want to go home so I just went to the park and I heard a voice behind me," Hey Kylie? Are you okay?" I turned around and saw Percy," I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow," You are a terrible lair."

I sat down on a bench," Arlene is trying to mother me, and she says I shouldn't hang out with you." Percy smirked," Well what are you going to do." I laughed," Ignore her advice, seeing as you're as good as you are you're going to be in the play. So you've got deal with me for a while." He sat down next to me, "I think I can manage."

I hoped that I didn't blush, I told him," Well I better head back home, mom may get worried." Percy smiled," Thanks Kylie for everything." I shrugged," All I did was help with your audition." He rolled his eyes," Not just that, but for giving me a second chance." Okay I knew I blushed that time," 'S nothing."

With that I walked back home and found Sam sitting on my doorsteps," Sam? What are you doing here?" He stood up, "Arlene wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for how she acted ad that she supports you." I nodded," Anything else?" Sam nervously smiled," Please don't tell her, but I like her and I don't know how to ask her out..." I remembered there as this place that was opening," Just ask her to the new ice-cream bar that's opening up this Friday."

Sam grinned and hugged me," Thanks Kylie! I'll see you tomorrow!" I sighed, until now I'd never really wondered what I'd be like to have a boyfriend, to have some hold me… I laughed at myself," Sure like you're ever going to get a boyfriend." I went back inside and fell asleep.

The next day on the bus Arlene sat with me," So are we okay?" I nodded," Of course, hey did anything interesting happen yesterday?" A grin spread across her face," Yes! Sam asked me out!" I smiled and patted her on the back, she replied," Okay I'm going to find a way to make this up to you." I shrugged," You don't have to." Arlene rolled her eyes and told me," Don't be stupid, I know who got Christine."" Who?" She smirked mischievously," You."

My jaw dropped," That's great!" The she muttered something under her breath," What was that." Arlene bit her lip and sighed," Percy got the Phantom." I laughed," I doubt you had a hand in that." She frowned," I wanted him to be the guy that was hung." Harsh much," Well not much you can about that, so who got Raoul?" "Sam." My eyes widened, "Don't worry Arlene nothing will change." She smiled but her voice was cold as steel," It better."

Over the next few days Percy kept pestering me to see if I knew my part," PERCY! Wait until Friday, geez you're impatient." He sighed," Only one more day to go." I had never seen him this excited over something school related since before his mom died.

Well Friday came around and Percy asked," Are you going to see what your part is?" I shook my head," Nah, you can tell me at lunch." I caught one glimpse of Sam and he was just as happy as a teenager can get, and at lunch Sam and Arlene had to go practice a presentation for a different class so I was alone. That's when Percy walked over," Hey Kylie, mind if I sit?" I didn't matter what I'd say if I said no he's sit so I just shrugged, "Not at all."

I asked," Did I at least land a choir girl?" Percy smirked mischievously," Nope, you got Christine." I did the best fake smile ever and-wait a second I didn't like how he was looking at me when he said that I got Christine. "What'd you get?" He beamed," The Phantom, so we are going to have to-"" Don't get too far ahead of yourself."

I knew where he was going with that sentence, I the last scene (or at least near the end of the play) the Phantom and Christine have to kiss. **Uh-oh.**


	4. Prom with the Phantom

Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, it's been very busy. Well I hope you're enjoying the story so far and will continue to read it. Thanks! (Oh, and be sure to review)

Prom With the Phantom

At the first practice for the play I went over to Sam," Look Sam I don't want to make anything awkward since you're dating Arlene-"Sam shrugged and told me," Don't worry about it, we're such good friends that kissing would be like giving each other a friendly hug." See this is why I'm friends with him, we ca talk about an awkward subject like kissing and he just makes it seem totally casual.

Caleb stood on the stage and said," Okay guys, for everyone who's in the show come up here on the stage and I'll had the scripts out and you can read the show over-" after that he just said some boring stuff about how excited he was (he sounded like it and he looked like it but there was a slight edge in his voice like," If you mess with my amazing play I will personally feed you to sharks.")

Thank goodness we didn't get to the last scene, Percy on the other hand wasn't," Really Kylie Sean-"" Sam." I told him, and Percy raised his eye brow," Whatever, we need to practice the scene." Caleb crossed his arms," You do realize even if we had gotten to that part you're just reading through it for now." He frowned and I couldn't help but feel a huge weight lift off my shoulders.

I noticed that Drew was eyeing Percy, and the she glared at me. She obviously wasn't happy with me being Christine. Arlene said loudly to break the silence," Well look at the time! Next week we'll practice here and hopefully be able to start really rehearsing." I smiled glad at the subject change and headed to the bus.

Ever since Arlene and Sam started dating I've been feeling like a third wheel, I'm happy for them and all but it's complicated. That and whenever I saw them I got jealous, not of one of them, their relationship. I was beginning to think that I'd ever have a boyfriend.

My phone buzzed and I looked at the text from Percy,

Meet me at the park, by the fountain in ten minutes.

I grabbed by sweatshirt and headed out, wondering what was so important. I got to the fountain and there he was my heart did a little tap dance which I cursed it for, wait why was my heart racing? He stood up and with a smirk he said," So Christine," I rolled my eyes," I wanted to ask you something." He told me and I sat down," What this time?" Percy bit his lip, the way someone who's nervous does," I wanted to ask you if you'd go to the up-coming prom with me."

I tried to think of a more intelligent response then,"Uh-um….." And before I could stop myself I told him," Yes." A grin spread across Percy's face, and he hugged me," Thanks Kylie!" I stood there in his hug awkwardly thinking," What the heck did I just get myself into?"

Percy told me that he had to go meet his friends and that he'd see me later. I just then remembered that the prom was in tomorrow! I ran home and asked my mom for a dress, she asked me what the theme of the dance was. "Pirates vs. the British." Mom who was normally serious and regal looking with her hair always in a bun and high cheek bones lit up with excitement, "I've got it!"

She rushed away and came back a minute later with a pirate dress I her hand, "It was mine when I was your age, I was saving it for a special occasion." I tried it on and it fit, I set it on the bed for tomorrow and went to bed.

The next morning on the bus Arlene sat with me, "Are you going to the dance with anyone?" I shook my head and said quietly, "Yeah Percy." Arlene laughed like I just said a funny joke," Haha, no seriously who are you going with?" She looked at my expression," Oh, you're not joking." I thought she was going to give me another lecture, but instead she just frown and said," Whatever, just remember I warned you about that boy."

Percy told me he'd meet me at the dance and I said that that was perfectly fine with me. I quickly got dressed and put on some pirate looking make-up, and then I did my hair in a braid really fast and told mom it was time to go.

When she dropped me off she waved at me as she drove away, "Have fun!" One thing I love about my mom she doesn't (normally) ask awkward questions. Percy stood waiting for me at the door wearing a prince's costume with a crown, he held out his hand like a gentleman. I asked him, "Ironic I thought you would be the pirate and me the princess." Percy smirked, "Don't flatter yourself."

We took our picture and headed inside; I found that lots of people were staring at Percy and I. Percy got me some punch and Drew stormed over to him," I thought _you_ _said_ that you weren't going with anyone!" He smirked," Well I lied; I'd rather be going with Kylie than some stuck up cheerleader who goes out with whoever's the cutest at the moment."

She was too stunned to say anything; that made two of us. Without another word she walked away. Percy leaned against the wall," Do you know how many girls I had to turn down?" I sipped my punch," Probably at least half of the girls in the school." Percy was just about to say something when Arlene, "Hi!"

Percy replied," Hey-" Arlene shot him a look," I wasn't talking to you _Percy_!" she said _Percy_ as if saying, dishwater that doesn't deserve to breathe the air my friend breaths. Thank goodness Sam walked over; he was wearing a Captain Jack Sparrow costume. Complete with the hair and make-up! "Arlene I think I heard a song you like!" he dragged her away before things could get ugly.

When she was gone I asked Percy getting just a tad curious, "So why'd you go with me?" I set down the punch and we walked outside to where the courtyard was, it was draped with lights and other than one couple sitting on a bench it was empty, Percy raised an eyebrow at me," Well for starters, you're probably one of the only girls I this school that isn't ga-ga over me."

I held my hands behind my back, "Is there any other reason? I mean out of all the other girls what do I have, I'm a bookworm, know practically every musical, can barely hold a conversation that's more than ten words-"" You're funny, nice, helped me when nobody else probably would, you almost always rock on your heels when you're nervous which by the way you're doing now." I stopped rocking on my heels, and he reached behind my back and held my hands," Maybe those things that you said, maybe I like those things."

I could feel my blush, and I smiled Percy laughed," And let me just say that your laugh is cute." He looked at me and leaned closer and closer…then before I knew it, he kissed me! My first thought was," Geez, this guy is a good kisser!" When he finally let go he smirked mischievously at me," Have you kissed before?" I shook my head he replied," Interesting, very interesting."

For the next hour we danced and I have to say, probably the best night ever. When I got home I told mom what happened (no details in specific) and she almost jumped for joy. I smiled and hopped into bed, very, very happy.


End file.
